Peligrosa Seducción
by Irene Bicho
Summary: Andar sola por el Callejón Diagon, con los tiempos que corren, no era una buena idea. Ginny debía haberlo sabido. [Ginny/Lucius] ONE-SHOOT, RAPE, CHAN


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Crime/Angst._  
**PAREJA:** _Ginny Weasley/Lucius Malfoy._  
**RATING: **_T_  
**N/A:** _Es una historia un tanto brusca y trata un tema delicado, así que absténganse personas sensibles. No tengo intención de dañar la sensibilidad de nadie, por favor, si no estáis preparados, no leedlo. _

* * *

**_Peligrosa Seducción_**

* * *

Iba caminando sola por el callejón Diagon. Estaba oscuro, puesto que ya era tarde, y no quedaban más que un par de tiendas abiertas. Miró el reloj, nerviosa. Pasadas las diez de la noche... ¿Seguirían los gemelos en la tienda? Aceleró un poco el paso, no le gustaba estar en la calle tan tarde. Agarró con fuerza el pequeño paquete que su madre le había dado. Estaba cansada de que la utilizaran como mensajera, ¿para qué demonios estaban las lechuzas? Lleva a esto a Bill, dile esto Percy, deja esto en la tienda de Fred y George...

Se cobijo bajo su capa. Esa noche era realmente fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Las ventanas y las puertas de los locales abandonas se movían, dando portazos y zarandeándose. Una ráfaga de viento que casi le hace caer al suelo se llevó su sombrero hasta uno de los locales cercanos.  
- ¡Maldita sea!  
El local estaba cerrado. Más bien abandonado a juzgar por el polvo en el suelo y las estanterías. El sombrero se había colado por una ventana mal cerrada y yacía a los pies del mostrador de la tienda. Intentó alcanzarlo con la mano, pero era inútil; estaba demasiado lejos. Miró alrededor para pedir ayuda a algún caminante, ya que ella aún no podía usar magia, pero el callejón estaba completamente vacío.

Con cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, abrió un poco más la ventana y se dispuso a colarse. Entró muy despacio, pero con gran agilidad. Observó la sucia y abandonada tienda. Enormes telarañas colgaban de las estanterías y se oía un suave murmullo. Deseosa de salir de allí, caminó hacia el mostrador. A mitad de camino, tropezó con una caja de libros, que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.  
- Mierda... Mi pie... -Maldijo, encogiéndose debido al dolor.  
- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Se oyó una voz desde el almacén.  
- ¡Oh, no! -Ginny corrió hacia el mostrador y, cogiendo su sombrero, se deslizó detrás de un estante.  
- Sé que estas hay, chica, te he visto -La voz era de hombre, sonaba muy varonil, y tenía un deje peculiar. Se podría decir... que arrastraba las palabras.  
- Lo siento, señor Malfoy -Se disculpó Ginny, saliendo de su escondite-. Mi sombrero se coló aquí por el viento y pensé que el local estaba abandonado.- Vaya, buenas noches, señorita Weasley -Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante-. Como puede ver, este local es de mi propiedad.  
- Lo siento de veras, ya me marchaba -Ginny caminó de espaldas hacía la ventana, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy-. No volverá a pasar.  
- Oh, querida... Por supuesto que no -rió Lucius y, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, cerró todas las ventanas.

Ginny soltó un grito de sorpresa y comenzó a retroceder hasta pegarse a la pared. Malfoy se acercó, tomándola por los hombros, y se inclinó sobre ella paraoler su pelo. Acarició los mechones rojizos con sus manos frías y sonrió. Ginny gimoteaba, asustada, buscando con la mirada una posible salida de ese antro.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -Susurró, la voz entrecortada por el miedo.  
- Nada, tranquila -Dijo Lucius, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo-. Antes de que te des cuenta, serás tú quien lo esté pidiendo.

Lucius bajó una mano, delineando la figura de la niña, desde el hombro hasta el dobladillo de su falda. Empezó a subirla, pero Ginny se resistió.  
- ¡Suéltame! -Gritó, forcejeando- ¡Malfoy, suéltame o te juro que...!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu papá? -La risa de Malfoy, oscura y gutural, podría haber asustado al mismísimo cielo. Se inclinó y susurró en su oído- Adelante. Llámalo.

Aunque Ginny forcejeó, pataleó e incluso escupió, sirvió de poco o nada. Lucius la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el suelo. Se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Ginny luchaba con mordiscos y golpes, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. El llanto le arañaba la garganta y los gritos se le escapaban cada vez que Malfoy la tocaba. Intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió... pero fue en vano.

Despertó acostada sobre el suelo, adolorida. Todo estaba oscuro aun, aunque veía un cuerpo a su lado. No sé movió, no hizo nada. Las lágrimas caía al suelo, pero ni un triste lamento escapó de sus labios. Se sentía rota, sucia. Su ropa, rasgada, yacía a su lado, tirada en el suelo. Intentó alcanzar su capa sin que Malfoy se diera cuenta, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tirar de ella. El hombre la miró, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, y le acarició la cara. Cogió la capa y se la echó por encima, arropándola con cuidado. Actuaba como un padre, cosa que solo provocaba asco en Ginny. Asco de él y de ella misma. Seguía con la mirada pérdida y las lágrimas cayendo, muerta en vida, sin alma ni inocencia. Malfoy se levantó de su lado y se encaminó al almacén. Rodeó el cuerpo de la joven y la miró de soslayo.  
- Buenas noches, Ginevra.

Ginny pensó que se había librado de la muerte cuando oyó sus pasos alejarse... Al final, llegó de todas maneras.


End file.
